


Into the Storm

by keerawa



Category: Elementary
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Drug Addiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The oppressive heat left Sherlock exhausted but unable to settle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/)**watsons_woes** JWP Prompt #20: A change in the weather. Unbeta'd.

Sherlock sat in front of his multiple screens, switching between channels, full of a jittery energy. The past three days had been consumed by a kidnapping case. They had tracked down the perpetrators, but not in time to save young Ms. Randall.

Watson had collapsed asleep as soon as they'd gotten home, but the oppressive heat of a New York summer made it impossible for him to settle. His mind was unfocused, a jangling cacophony of unrelated thoughts and observations. Not too long ago, such a night would have had him reaching for the needle, and tonight he positively itched for it.

A sudden, cold gust of wind from the window danced across his skin. Sherlock shivered. He heard the sound of heavy rain drops on pavement; the scent of sun-heated concrete filled the room.

Sherlock rushed around the brownstone closing windows. He left the upstairs hall light on and stole into Watson's room on cat feet, managing to jerk the swollen window shut without making a sound.

He considered conducting a night-time emergency drill of some type – Watson's reaction would be illuminating, and a welcome distraction. Sherlock looked down at Watson as she lay curled in on herself in bed, assessing her drawn features and the dark circles under her eyes. Perhaps not tonight.

A brisk evening walk would be just the thing. Sherlock padded down the stairs, picked up his keys, and stepped out into the downpour.


End file.
